Ryume and Rynn's 'new oneday friends'
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: So yeah, was originally gonna draw a comic but i wanted to type this up first, so i did...Man, haven't done a short story in a while. Well anyways, RYume&Rynn meet two dudes, ditch Hikuro&Itazura, they get mad and go fetch them.Mild romance I've done...
1. Hurray for Another Meeting

This highly chaotic day had all started this morning when Tsunade had called Kasaigaru, Sasuke Uchiha, and myself into her office. It was supposed to be just another assignment as an Uchiha; which consisted of just going to a village and participating in some random meeting. Sasuke and I had begged Tsunade to stop sending us to them (well, I was actually the only one who did the begging for the both of us…) and she got the hint and had stopped, rejecting all the rest of the offers. Rejecting them for the past few months up until now, that is.

"I know it's sudden, Ryume,' Tsunade reasoned, "But it's from the village hidden in the Mist. The village we've helped out before with the Zabuza incident." I sensed Sasuke flinch ever so slightly beside me.

My guardian, who was actually an enormous blue and black wolf in human form, spoke up in his too deep of a voice on the other side of me. "And who will be occupying these two to the village, Lady Tsunade?" If one of my friends were here they'd make fun of the way he spoke. His calm yet deep gentleman voice held both sternness and… hell if I know. His voice carried way too many emotions to keep track of. It's pretty confusing for someone who doesn't know him very well to read him.

"I would like you, Kasaigaru, Rynn Kuragari, Itazura Yugami, and Hikuro Atsukai, to go with Ryume and Sasuke to the meeting." Tsunade answered.

Sasuke made a 'tsk' sound next to me, obviously pissed, and I couldn't help but sigh. The people she had chosen were going to cause a lot of problems. To start off, Rynn and Hikuro, my two best friends, just absolutely _loved_ to tease each other and cause havoc. Itazura was Hikuro's teammate and other best friend and even Rynn's crush. I mean, he was crushing on her. She kind of is too but…never mind. They like each other but I'm not sure if it's at a point of 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. I say it is because they're just so cute together.

But moving on, Rynn's a pretty crazy long, blonde-haired girl to hang with. She can make almost anyone laugh (I say almost because of Kasaigaru and his seriousness…) but also anyone mad with her kind of humor and teasing. All in all a fun person to have around…just a lot of work for me since I'm everyone's mother-figure. Oh and to think it couldn't add up from that, Hikuro and Sasuke also hate each other's guts. In fact, both of their goals in life are to one day kill each other. The only thing stopping them from doing that now is _moi_. I kinda have a thing for both of them… Aaaaand they have a thing for me. Mental sigh.

"Why add in Rynn and two members of Team twelve?" Kasaigaru interrupted my thoughts.

Tsunade looked up at him through her crossed fingers over her face, "Because I didn't think these two would want another _boring_ meeting."

I frowned. "Tsunade-Sama, aren't they not allowed in the meetings?"

"Correct." She said, "But what about the journey to and back?"

I felt my shoulders fall from the second thought of Rynn and Hikuro attacking and yelling at each other. "Besides," she continued, "it'd just be more back up in case something else happens."

My knees could've just failed me right there from that. For some reason, I always seemed to attract a lot of trouble. All the bad guys just loved to capture me and do god-knew-what to me. I've had some crazy desperate whackos try to chase after me multiple times. It was ridiculous at how many times my team, Rynn Kuragari, Risu Yamanaka and myself have been to the hospital after missions. We always did get the crazy guys and liked to get blood covered all over us. Both our blood and the bad guys. And including that, we've always had some other team (usually Team 12, Itazura Yugami, Hikuro Atsukai, and Kinaga Kensei) come rescue and/or help us. It was ridiculous.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, we will leave as soon as possible." Kasaigaru tucked an arm in and bowed formally. He usually acted like he was from another century, but he was respected for it and never made fun of unless it was someone like Naruto, Kiba, or Hikuro. But they never counted since they kind of are rude in nature…especially Hikuro.

Anyways, that's how it had started and kept on going with the extremely long walk to the village in the Mist with arguments of Rynn, Hikuro, and Sasuke. Luckily Sasuke wasn't loud and didn't bicker…just _countered_ his remarks back at Hikuro in a non-friendly way. Not that Hikuro made it better though. Being six feet tall, muscular, tanned and hot body with his semi-long dark brown hair in his face, he was more of a punk or kid that was always found in trouble. Until I found him that is. He originally lived in the Sand village but when we met, he was the most snotty, rude, trashy kid I've ever met. I was there on a mission with other fellow team mates and friends and the mission ended up being a disaster with me and Sasuke in the hospital and Hikuro coming to the Leaf village with us. Tsunade had asked him if he wanted to go back to the Sand and he didn't have to think twice on saying no. I guess living on the streets really gets to you after a while, no matter how tough you are.

But eventually I became his only friend and I tried to expand his horizon out a bit more by introducing him to other people. It didn't work at first but I kept trying until he finally gave in and started being nice. It shocked everyone, including myself. That's what Hikuro was taught though, he lived alone all his life on the streets with the whole Sand village hating him and shunning him from everyone and everything. But all of that was gone now and he had friends. Friends and a girl who he's in love with. And that certain girl would be me.

So that's Hikuro, and his usual self having silly arguments with my best friend and team mate on team 11, Rynn Kuragari. She may be silly and crazy at times, but she knows how to fight when she wants to. Point is, don't mess with her. Oh, and don't mess with her little crush either. Well, not _little_ crush. He was slightly taller than her, black and red-tipped hair that fell slightly over his eyes and a little swayed to the side. His hair reached down a few inches below his neck and showed his also-nice muscles on his sexy bod. Yeah, that's Itazura Yugami. Hikuro and Itazura were always the guys all the girls wanted. Other than that they were great friends and almost opposites. With Hikuro being his loud and tough self, Itazura was more to the quiet side with humor that made everyone laugh, even though it rarely came out in public. His green eyes were always on his little love Rynn (or Rynny, in his case) and he blushes quite easily. In me and Hikuro's 'relationship', I was the one who always blushed. So whenever Hikuro and Rynn argued, it was always me and Itazura on the sidelines watching with sighs coming out of our mouths.

Now you know a little about that, and could probably imagine how the journey to the Mist went, let's fast forward to where the sudden turn of events took place inside the village.

"Your meeting does not start in another hour or so." Kasaigaru told us.

Hikuro put his hands behind his head casually, his hair swaying in front of his face, in front of his brown eyes, "So what do we do until then?"

Kasaigaru shrugged, obviously still in his human form, "Whatever you wish. Just do not be late." And with that he 'poof'ed somewhere.

After a small silence, I was surprised to hear Sasuke break it instead of Hikuro or Rynny, "Our meeting place ten minutes before the meeting will be here." And he started to walk away.

I began to say something after him but closed my mouth before I could actually think of anything to say. I heard Hikuro make an 'tsk' sound behind me. "Let Mr. Grouch do whatever he wants. I want to try out some food here or something." He looked over at Itazura who just shrugged, not caring what they did.

Rynn put her elbow on my shoulder and leaned against me, "Well _I'm_ going to steal Ryume-Chan!" And with that, she grabbed my arm and dragged me off somewhere I had no idea where with Hikuro and Itazura gaping at us, dumb founded and how fast she ran away. Fun stuff.


	2. Oops, I Forgot

I was expecting something torturous, but luckily Rynny kept our activities at a low-energy pace. It was probably only half an hour later did we sit down at a dock and just relax with our feet dangling over the edge and water. Did we plan on just chilling for the next half hour until my meeting? Who knew.

* * *

"Hey, Zachi, did you listen to a word I just said?"

The blonde-haired idiot sitting across from me kept his drooling gaze at the fixed spot where he was sitting at, the food he ordered forgotten. I sighed at my family's friends' son. Being forced to be best friends with him because of our family business, I had to bear with his immaturity and irritating attitude. Myself, Hakkai Misune, having more of a calm, mature, and collective, had a bit trouble cooperating with this fool.

I sighed and put the tip of my fingers to my temple, bending my head down trying to control myself. What could he be looking at this time? Why not look for myself and try to get his attention back…And turning my head until I matched his line of sight, I felt my eyebrows rise from behind my low-trimmed glasses at what he was staring at.

Two girls. Of course. How could I forget he's a sucker for pretty women? His attitude immediately changes once he sees a lady he likes looking at. It goes from an immature child to a gentleman who knew how to word his words correctly.

His hand suddenly hit the table, making our drinks sway in their cups. And here comes the dramatic entry.

"Haki!" He said too loudly, his attention finally at me.

"I told you to not call me that. It's Hakkai."

"Hakkai!" He repeated, pointing at the girls. "I wish to befriend that lovely maiden over yonder!"

"Of course you do." I casually sipped my water, listening to him rant once more.

"No, I really do! She's beautiful, have you seen her? And her brunette friend is lovely as well. Do you not think they are beautiful? And how they sit there by themselves! Oh the shame of men! Letting two women sit there bored and not offering them whatever they wish!"

I rolled my eyes. "They probably _want_ to sit there and be bored, how do we know? Besides, you do this every time you see an attractive female. You go berserk and rant on how you want to-"

"I want to marry her!" His voice rang, interrupting with what I was going to exactly say. My, my, his eyes were shining too much for this situation.

I sighed. I knew it. "Again, you say that for all of them. Then when you're done with them for the night, or for the week, you say 'oh they just weren't my type' or anything in that such."

Zachi made an over-dramatic pose with his hand over his heart and his eyes wide with supposedly, shock. Again with me sighing and taking another drink of my water. "Oh Hakkai, how can you say such a thing? Do you have no desire for women?" I mouthed his exact words, knowing exactly what he was going to say next. "You and your handsome looks can easily grab a girl! You just keep rejecting them! Live up and show affection to a lady once in a while. You never know who might need it." He was on his feet with his fist in the air and eyes to the sky by the time he was done.

God help his future wife.

"I'm not going."

"Oh please, Hakkai!"

"No."

"Why not, my best friend?

"Absolutely not. I've wasted enough of my time doing such things."

"Hakkai!"

"Let's go." I got up and walked towards the two girls at the docks… An ordinary result of what happens with this fool.

We walked over to the brunette and the blonde who had their feet over the water. They, what seemed like, were having a good time with their laughter and smiling faces. If it were me passing by, I would've left them alone and gone on with my life. But Zachi just wasn't that simple enough. The blonde was quite loud and had an energetic look to her, but also had the eyes that could show a some-what…cute side to her. He looks reminded me of a cat somehow. But the brunette was the opposite. She seemed like the more mature one with a calm face but also showing pure joy in her emotions. Her figure was more formal than the blonde's laid-back one. Did Zachi really prefer the blonde? Again, not a simple man.

The two girls looked up when we were a few feet behind them and Zachi was instantly the gentleman. "Good evening ladies." He said with his arms spread out around him. "How are you this fine afternoon?"

The brunette managed to smile back at him and answer with a calm "fine". The blonde grinned and replied with a 'great!' She had the most bluest eyes I've ever seen. They shone brightly with just the grin. How did they look while she laughed? And the brunette? What color were her eyes… Green. Such a lovely color. Her eyes held knowledge but mixed emotions. It wasn't as easy to read her than the blonde.

Zachi sat down next to them and charmed them with his smile. "What are you two doing later?"

The brunette opened her mouth to speak but surprisingly the blonde tackled her and covered her mouth. I didn't stop the slight shock come onto my face at her reaction. "Oh, nothing! Just chilling."

"Really?" Zachi's eyes went bright with anticipation. "Then may I have the honor of buying you two dinner?"

Brunette's eyes widen and she squirmed a bit out of the blonde's grip and was about to speak when the blonde interrupted her. "Hell yeah!"

Ahh, right, a 'lovely maiden' with a 'lovely mouth'.

Zachi's face lit up in success and he broke out into a smile. "Oh fantastic!"

I managed to hide a sigh. If this pulled through, I'd have to tag along as a…'double date'. Father better be happy of my actions. Then the brunette suddenly started to look worried and she whispered in her friend's ear…

* * *

"Rynny! I have a meeting in half an hour! We can't go out for dinner with them! Especially if they're strangers!" I whispered in Rynn's ear.

She made a 'pfft' sound and whispered loudly back, "Dude, have you _seen_ these guys? They're stinking rich! Just look at their clothes and their shiny hair. They can get us a nice free meal."

Ugh. Oh no. If there's food involved, there's no turning back. I sighed sadly and immediately stopped halfway when I noticed the blonde's friend. The blonde was named Zachi and his brown-haired friend with the glasses was Hakkai. He was a pretty nice and polite guy, someone I'll probably be able to talk to while Zachi fantasized over Rynn. Yeah, that's right. I saw right through him. He liked Rynn and wanted a date. Too bad she already had a crush or two on some other people, one of them being Itazura. Besides, she was oblivious to people who crushed on her but can spot _anyone_ who flirts with me. Mental eye roll.

So we ended up going into a _really_ fancy diner with rich-looking people eating politely at their tables with napkins on their laps and their wine glasses half way full. No I'm not saying I can't be mature and formal, I really can, very well at that too. But it was just awkward if I was with people I didn't know and wasn't even dressed correctly. Luckily, Zachi and Hakkai were _gentlemen_ enough to pick a spot where it was less crowded. Yippee.

With Rynny talking with an over-excited Zachi and myself and Hakkai trailing behind them like servants, we sat down and continued our usual routine on the way here. Zachi doing his flirting and complimenting on anything he can find about Rynn, and Rynn talking every compliment and adding onto it. Ahh, my little Rynn. I sighed a bit through my nose and looked around the almost fancy restaurant, feeling very out of place in my regular clothes. Zachi and Hakkai would fit alright in here with their expensive clothes, but not me, nu uh, I'm an average girl, thank you very much.

"So what did you say your name was again?" Hakkai asked from across the table. His eyes from behind his glasses were looking in my direction but not at me. Wonder why.

"Ryume," I said simply. No need to give a stranger my last name. Shouldn't give out too much information when I don't even know them-

"She's here for a meeting 'cause she's an Uchiha!" Rynn suddenly blurted out. I felt my eyebrow twitch and jaw drop.

I managed to stutter out alarmingly, "Uh, oh no, I'm just part Uchiha! I'm actually a Kazemizu and my best friend is an Uchiha so it'd be polite to join the meeting as well…" My voice trailed off and everyone at the table was staring at me. I opened my mouth to say something when, thanks cheese, the waiter came to save me. We ordered our drinks and got back to the whole listening-to-Rynn-and-Zachi-talk routine.

"Ryume," Hakkai said, as if trying to see how the sound of my name rolled in his mouth, "I'd like to apologize for my friend Zachi."

I raised an eyebrow at him and looked at Zachi who was oblivious that the male next to him even said his name out loud. His attention was too much on Rynny.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, my eyes back to Hakkai's.

He was about to reply when his gaze caught mine and he instantly looked away, a slight pink forming on his cheeks. Great. Another guy crushing on me. Mental sigh. "Well, unfortunately, Zachi has a habit of having an attraction of blue-eyed blondes. He always has the urge to take them out and most likely date them for a week or so. He's always ranting about how he wants to marry every girl he sets eyes on. Unfortunate for your friend that he said he was serious about this one."

And all of this said right next to his best friend who was sitting not even a foot away from him. Wow. But all I did was raise both eyebrows and nod my head. See? Professional.

"Well, I have to be honest to you. Rynn isn't too into that kind of stuff like dating or anything. I mean, she already has a guy she likes and…" I suddenly stopped as a thought interrupted in my head. Itazura…and Hikuro… What were they doing right now? Shit. What time was it? Was it time for us to meet up? I reached to tug at Rynn's sleeve to find only air. She'd gotten up to go to the bathroom.

Damn it.


	3. And In Conclusion

I'd always seen myself as a good boyfriend. And everyone's agreed with me: 'Hikuro, you really love her don't you?' 'Wow dude you two going out?' 'Aww, that's so sweet of you!' 'She's going to love that, you're so thoughtful.' 'Aw man, who's the totally lucky girl?' you get the point. And, of course, I do try my best to _be_ the best. Nothing wrong with that, right?

So why was I waiting for my girlfriend to get here at our meeting spot for her so-called-important meeting? Even my friend here, Itazura agreed with me. With our backs to the wall, arms crossed, head either up or down, we waited and waited for them to show up. Then that damn Uchiha came again for the third time…

"Where is she?" Mr. Grouch asked.

"Where are they," I corrected.

"I don't care, we're waiting on Ryume." He said gruffly. Itazura looked up and just stared at Sasuke. "No offense," He added. Itazura nodded, as if understanding what he meant, and went back to the leaning-against-the-wall-waiting-for-his-crush-to-arrive.

I sighed loudly and watched Sasuke stalk off again with his hands in his pockets. Another long silence stretched and I had to break it, once again. "Hope nothing happened to them."

Itazura nodded silently, observing a rock in front of him. Probably sketching it in his head. I sighed again and lifted myself off of the wall. "Well, this is bull crap. Ryume never keeps me waiting without telling me unless something happened. I'm off to look for them. What are you gonna do, buddy?"

Itazura stood up straight, off of the wall, and faced me with angry eyes. "My Rynny Kitty is going to be in big trouble when I find her."

I grinned evilly at the thought of Rynn being punished by Itazura and followed him down the street, looking for our girls. Because god knew if someone had my Ryume, their ass was so mine.

* * *

Ryume was beautiful. I didn't understand why Zachi wanted to be with the loud blonde girl. She was quite loud and had a crude humor. On top of that, why did Ryume hang out with her? Well, I have no room to talk. I'm best friends with this idiot. Might as well just accept it.

But after talking about her friend not having interests in dating, her face suddenly fell and paled. Then a second later she brushed it off and smiled, changing the subject. It made me think of the kind of people that didn't like others worrying about them. I wasn't very found of those kinds of people, but respected them and their efforts for the sake of other's feelings. I do it myself and it wasn't easy. Especially with family.

The blonde, Rynn, started to speak with Ryume and, of course, Zachi wanted to get involved with their conversation as well. I shook my head slightly and looked around me. Everyone here liked to take their time eating so almost everyone who was here when we came in, were still in here, chatting away and sipping their beverages. Everything was calm and normal, except for the entrance.

At the front, the waiter seemed to be arguing with two figures, a black-haired and extremely tall brown-head male. The brown-head was doing all the talking, pointing inside the restaurant and making a rather annoyed face. The waiter simply shook his head and motioned towards the male's clothes. The tall male threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Hey, Hakkai, food's here."

* * *

Well we found or girls. Just couldn't get to them. Itazura and I were walking when he suddenly stopped and was gaping through a glass window into a restaurant. And here's the thing that surprised me; Itazura gaping. Something you never see that guy do. _Then_ I looked into the window and found myself gaping too. _Our_ girlfriends were having a formal dinner in a fancy restaurant with two guys I've never seen before in my life! What the hell? Didn't I _just_ say that I was going to kick someone's ass if they had my Ryume? Didn't I, damn it?

A growl came into my throat and I marched right up to the entrance with Itazura's silent anger trailing next to me. Then I was stopped by some formal looking dude up front.

"Your reservation, sir?"

"Don't have one. Just here to pick up someone." I said rather too angrily, I have to admit. But it wasn't my fault!

"I'm sorry sir, but I can not allow you inside this building without a reservation, or a request to meet someone here." He said.

"I don't have a reservation! Just let me in there!" I managed to get out calmly.

"Sir, we do have a dress code for formal clothing, not cargo pants with an over-sized jacket"

I gaped and debated about punching him in the face or not. I shook my head, "Look, just look for the name Ryume Kazemizu or Rynn Kuragari." I said impatiently. I looked over at Itazura while I waited for the dude to look through the names and found him death glaring at the back of the booth where Rynn was sitting at. Poor guy. He'd never expect Rynn, of all people, to go with some other guy.

"I do not see such names under my list." The man said, looking up with his droopy eyes.

"Excuse me?" I said through gritted teeth. "They're sitting right there"-I pointed at the direction of them-"how can you say they're not on the list?"

"Do you know the name of the party, sir?"

"Well, no." Damn.

"Then according to our safety and rules of regulation, I am not to give out any permission of any of our customers."

"You are very persistent, are you?" I said.

He had the nerve to smile at me, "It's my job, young man."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I sighed angrily and motioned for Itazura to try something.

He blinked out of his staring trance and stepped up to the plate. "Is there any way for you to send a message to them for us, then?"

Why didn't I think of that?

"Yes, what would you like me to carry onto them?"

My palm smacked my face and I shook my head. That lucky bastard Itazura. Always has a way with words when he actually spoke.

Itazura smiled politely, "Just let them know that their friends are expecting them up front."

"Of course, sir." The waiter said. Itazura kept smiling and I let out a breath of air. "Just let me let my manager know and I'll ask for your request."

Itazura's smile faltered and went back into a straight line, his success flushed down the drain.

I stepped up next to my defeated partner, "Look, it's an urgent message, so if you don't mind hurrying along?"

"I have a job to do, young man. I appreciate if you didn't tell me what to do. Now I will return momentarily, please wait out here." And he walked inside towards the kitchen…Not to our girls.

"We're going inside anyway, aren't we?" Itazura said after the waiter vanished behind the double doors.

"No shit." I said and walked straight into the restaurant.

* * *

Well dinner was great, but not the feeling of it. Sure Hakkai was a great guy and Zachi was really flirtatious and I was late for a meeting _and _Rynn was ignoring me; but that's okay. It happens, right? Accidents happen right? But… was this considered an 'accident'? And what about Hikuro and Itazura, what were they doing? God, I hope we weren't worrying them.

Hakkai's frowning face made me look at him better and when I caught his gaze I gave him a questioning look. "There's been a small scene up front and it seems it's making its way towards us." He stopped looking and looked at Zachi. "And it doesn't seem very happy."

"What are you talking about?" I asked and turned around in my booth to see what he was talking about…to come face-to-face with a furious Hikuro Atsukai. A slam sounded behind me and Itazura's hand was on the table, his hair covering his face and his body facing Rynn's shocked face. His shoulders were tensed but I didn't get a good enough vision because I was suddenly jerked off my feet and into Hikuro's tight arms from behind.

By the time the silver ware from Rynn's side of the table stopped rattling from Itazura's impact on the table, everyone in the restaurant was staring at us, silent. I felt my face grow very hot and knew my face looked like a tomato I just ate from my salad.

Hikuro's breathe played along my ear as he whispered in my hair, "You kept us waiting… We were worried about you."

"Rynn Kuragari." Itazura's calm voice sounded. I gulped and watched him, trying to keep my gaze away from the sexy male that was pressed against me from behind. "Who is this person?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Zachi stood up and slammed his napkin on the table. "Who are you two?"

And at the same time, Hikuro and Itazura both looked at him and said simultaneously, "Her boyfriend."

Poor Zachi wasn't expecting such an answer, he turned pale at their faces and fought not to take a step back. Hakkai sighed and put his hand under his chin. "Again, Ryume, I apologize for his stupidity."

"Excuse me?" Hikuro's growl vibrated behind me.

"Stop it, Hikuro. He's a friend." I said, trying to get out of his grip.

"No, you always say that about _everyone_ who tries to take you away from me."

I raised my eyebrows at him, not impressed. "I'm not _yours_, Atsukai. No one owns me."

He growled again and dug his face in my hair at the base of my neck. His arms loosened and instead of holding me captive, he hugged me from behind like a tall child who wanted his mommy. "You just had me worried damn it. And when I find you, you're with someone else."

"Oh suck it up, Hikuro." Rynn said, taking a bite out of her chocolate cake.

Itazura's attention went back to Rynn and he glared at her. "Rynn." Was all he said.

She looked up with her baby blue eyes and tilted her head to the side in question. "What is it Itazura-Kun?"

Itazura blushed and gritted his teeth. "Damn it. Making me mad then wanting to sweep you up in my arms and take you away…" he muttered.

Rynn gaped and made a big "HUH?" expression, her eyes bulging out of her head.

He made a 'tsk' sound and suddenly lifted Rynny up in his arms, bridal style, and walked out of the restaurant. "Say bye to your friend."

Rynn leaned back over Itazura's arm and stuttered out a good bye to Zachi and Hakkai, but mainly Zachi since he was paying for the food. Her face was red and she was obviously embarrassed. Something only Itazura could do.

Hikuro suddenly bit my neck slightly and I yelped, jumping an inch or two. "Don't forgte about me, missy." He whispered, tickling my neck. I squirmed and tried to push him away without success.

"Ryume, are you sure he's a friend of yours?" Hakkai said, already standing up, ready to defend me.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry about him. He's kind of… over protective." I said, still struggling from Hikuro.

"Are you sure you're going to be safe?" Hakkai asked, eyeing Hikuro suspiciously.

"Is he really your boyfriend?" Zachi asked, his eyes wide.

I sighed loudly and gave up on Hikuro's grip. I just stood there with his arms around me and my arms crossed over my chest, pouting. "Don't worry, he's my best friend. I'll be fine."

"But is he your boyfriend? And what about that man that took Rynn?"

Aw yeah, this was my chance for Rynn. "Yup, that was her boyfriend."

Hikuro laughed behind me, I elbowed him in the gut and his laughs went to chuckles that made his and my body shake.

Hakkai urged another question. "But is this person your boyfriend?"

Hikuro stopped his humor and went still behind me. I gulped and looked around the restaurant. The waiter was coming towards us, pointing us out to his manager who looked terribly confused. The rest of the customers had either ignored us or were watching the drama scene.

"Uhm, listen, we really need to go, okay?" I said and tugged on Hikuro's jacket. "Let's go Hikuro." He didn't move.

"Why don't you answer your _new friend_?" He said.

My heart thumped painfully. I'd hurt Hikuro. He wanted to see what I would say. I mean, I've never said out loud that Hikuro was my boyfriend or anything because...he wasn't exactly my boyfriend, right? I mean, we were best friends and we… hugged and…sure we kiss… sure he stays the night at my house a lot…and we go out all the time together… Damn.

The waiter was almost at our table.

"Yes, Hikuro's my boyfriend, now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend," And I dragged a Hikuro with his mouth in a huge smile out of the building and to our original meeting spot. I stopped power walking and let go of Hikuro's hand, but he didn't want to let go. His hand stayed gripped to mine and his other hand went to my free wrist. He pushed me against a wall slash fence thing and moved in close.

"So I'm your boyfriend, huh?" He snickered.

I blushed but kept a frown on my face, "I did that so we could leave."

"Nahh, you love me." He laughed, nuzzling my neck with his nose. I tried to squirm away but to no success because of his iron grip on me. I ended up just blushing my ass off and letting him kiss me with those amazing lips of his. I kissed back of course. I loved him. He knew it; and we both knew I didn't like to say it in public like I was bragging. Him, on the other hand, liked to brag about me. Like a toy, something I wasn't found of, but he couldn't exactly help it. He just 'loved' me that much. Or as Rynn would say, an 'obsession', which I had nothing to say about.

And just as Hikuro's soft lips were parting from mine, a smile slipped and I tried to fake it but he noticed and just laughed at me, circling his arms around my waist, into him. Then the next love birds were walking towards us. Itazura and Rynny were walking hand in hand towards us with Rynn swinging their linked hands back and forth playfully.

When she caught Hikuro grinning evilly at her, she blushed slightly and tried to free herself of Itazura's hand. Apparently, she saw this as a weakness and an opportunity for Hikuro to mess with her in the near future. But Itazura didn't let her off that easy when his arm went around her waist. She blushed red and looked away, arms crossed. Acting like she didn't care, that's our typical Rynn.

So in the end Kasaigaru met up with us and said the meeting went on without me. Woops. Sasuke got a bit mad and wouldn't speak or look at me once I told them what happened. Rynn apologized and said it was her fault and everyone took that as a major apologize because it was coming from her so we just continued on home with Hikuro and Rynn arguing. Somehow in the middle of the journey back, Sasuke took my hand and refused to let go even once we entered the village. This, of course, caused Hikuro to yell and complain at Sasuke, who simply ignored him. Itazura walked Rynn home and, (victory!) I saw them sneak a little peck. Innocent little Rynny and her Itazura.

Sasuke walked me home and Hikuro, again, complained and walked with us. Good ending, or no, not sure myself…


End file.
